


Lost Boy II

by schaflos



Series: One last time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: [2/2] Alles hatte wohl irgendwann ein Ende.
Series: One last time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898047





	Lost Boy II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkeeper/gifts).



> [OS zur Fanfiktion "Spiegelbilder" von starkeeper]

_There was a time when I was alone_

_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

„Sir, Ihre Zeitung.“

„Ah ja, danke. Legen Sie sie einfach auf meinen Schreibtisch.“

„In Ordnung, Sir.“

Petrow nippte an seinem Kaffee, während er vor einem der großen Fenster seines Büros stand und hinunter in den Innenhof sah. Der Wetterbericht hatte für die nächsten Tage den ersten Schnee angekündigt und tatsächlich sah Petrow erste weiße Flocken an seiner Fensterscheibe hinunter segeln. Endlich, er hatte das ganze Jahr darauf gewartet. Natürlich brachte Schnee und die einhergehenden kalten Temperaturen gerade in seinem Gewerbe einiges an Problemen mit sich, doch trotzdem hatte Schnee für Petrow schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung gehabt.

Besonders da sein bester Freund nun wieder heil zu Hause war und bei diesem Wetter nicht mehr allein durch die Wildnis streifte.

Alexander stand unten im Innenhof und unterhielt sich mit Arnold, einem ehemaligen deutschen Soldaten, den Petrow nach einigem hin und her nun doch in sein Team aufnehmen durfte. Die beiden standen neben dem zu dieser Jahreszeit abgeschaltetem Springbrunnen und schienen ein anregendes Thema gefunden zu haben, da Arnold viel gestikulierte und lachte und selbst Alexander sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln herabließ. Er sah immer noch schrecklich aus, bemerkte Petrow und seufzte tief. Dunkle Augenringe lagen unter Alexanders Augen, seine Haut war noch immer ungesund blass und sein Idealgewicht hatte der Russe ebenfalls noch nicht wieder erreicht. Der Arzt hatte zwar Recht, dass Alexander hauptsächlich Zeit und Geduld bräuchte, um wieder gesund zu werden, aber Petrow juckte es trotzdem unter der Haut ihn nicht meinem Fingerschnipsen wieder in sein altes Ich verwandeln zu können. Der Schlaf- und Vitaminmangel hatte Alexander zugesetzt und die schlecht verheilte Schusswunde im rechten Oberschenkel, von der Arnold ihm erzählte, hatte diesen Zustand nicht unbedingt besser gemacht.

Drei Jahre waren nun mal eine verdammt lange Zeit.

Petrow nahm den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees, ehe er sich vom Fenster abwandte und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Es brachte nichts sich vorzustellen, wie schief das alles hätte Enden können. Wichtig war, dass Alexander es nach drei Jahren Gefangenschaft heil nach Hause geschafft hatte. Sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurücklehnend, griff er zur Zeitung. Auf den ersten Seiten gab es keine sonderlich neuen, oder für ihn spannenden Themen. Erneute Proteste, irgendein großer Autounfall in Moskau, Großeinsatz der Feuerwehr …

Auf Seite Fünf stockte er.

**Die Drogengeneration? Der Aufstieg und Fall der Erfolgreichen**

**_Bekannter Sozialarbeiter Yuri Volkov stirbt an Überdosis Heroin_ **

„Ah, shit.“

Petrow überflog rasch den Artikel, ehe er die Zeitung wieder zusammenklappte. Der Text war nicht gut gewesen, dennoch war das nicht der Grund warum sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Volkov war tot.

Volkov hatte sich umgebracht.

„Blyat“, murmelte Petrow vor sich hin und griff in die linke obere Schublade seines Schreibtisches, um eine ungeöffnete Flasche Wodka hervor zu holen. Eigentlich war die Flasche für Nikolaj gedacht gewesen, der ihn in ein paar Tagen besuchen wollte. Doch dem nervigen Dänen könnte er schon irgendwie erklären, dass es manchmal Situationen gab, in denen ein großer Schluck Wodka gegen den Schock angebracht war.

Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut.

Ohne unnötig lange darüber nachzudenken, öffnete Petrow die Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Ah, schon viel besser. Er packte die Falsche hastig wieder weg, bevor ihn Alexander noch damit sah, ehe er erneut einen Blick auf den Artikel warf. Nein, Volkov war immer noch tot. Verdammte Scheiße.

Nicht das Petrow seinen Tod auf einer persönlichen Ebene betrauerte, aber ihn nun unter Erde zu wissen, war trotzdem ein äußerst unschöner Gedanke. Er hatte immer wieder nach Volkovs Namen in den Zeitungen und anderen Medien Ausschau gehalten. Zum einen um sicherzustellen, dass der Sozialarbeiter Wort hielt und keine Informationen über Alexander bewusst oder unbewusst von sich gegeben hatte, zum anderen … na ja das wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Es hatte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise einfach gefreut zu hören, wann immer Volkov ein kleiner Durchbruch in Sachen Jugendförderung gelang.

Vielleicht war er einfach alt geworden. Alt und sentimental und –

Es klopfte.

„Herein.“

Arnolds roter Haarschopf erschien im Türspalt.

„Störe ich, oder kann ich reinkommen?“

„Nein, nein, komm ruhig rein.“

Das ließ der ehemalige deutsche Soldat sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er schloss höflich die Tür hinter sich, ehe er mit schnellen Schritten auf Petrows Schreibtisch zukam. Arnold hatte es immer so eilig …

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur nach diesem Auftrag fragen. Du meintest ja wir sollten uns nochmal das zweite bombardierte Lager angucken und nach Infos suchen. Gibt es da jetzt schon konkrete Pläne?“

Petrow öffnete seine rechte obere Schreibtischschublade und reichte Arnold die obenan liegende Akte.

„Wo ist Alexander?“

Nach all den Jahren ging ihm dieser Name immer noch nicht leicht über die Lippen. Für ihn würde Alexander immer Viktor bleiben, doch die meisten ihrer neuen Bekanntschaften kannten ihn nur unter seinem deutschen Spitznamen.

„Bailey.“

„Was?“

Arnold warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, als könne er nicht glauben Petrow wüsste nicht was er damit meinte.

„Er ist auf dem Weg zu Bailey“, wiederholte er seufzend und blätterte dabei die Akte durch, „Du weißt schon, dieser Wallach aus dem Lager.“

Ach, der Gaul.

Seitdem er das Pferd von seinem Einsatz mitgebrachte hatte, verbrachte Alexander sehr viel Zeit am Stall. Ein Umstand, der Petrow manchmal an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte. Er hatte nichts gegen Tiere, gerade Hunde standen sehr weit oben auf seiner List an Dingen wovor er Respekt hatte, doch jeden Tag freiwillig mehrere Stunden in einem dreckigen, von Pferdescheiße übersätem Stall verbringen? Nein danke.

„Reicht dir das?“, fragte Petrow und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Akte in Arnolds Händen.

„Klar, steht alles drin was ich wissen muss“, erwiderte der Soldat mit widerlichstem Grinsen das Petrow je gesehen hatte, „Alles gut bei dir? Siehst ein bisschen blass aus.“

„Ja, ja, alles gut. Ach, ich habe noch einen Termin.“ Petrow erhob sich ruckartig von seinem Schreibtischstuhl, was Arnold skeptisch die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ. „Falls jemand nach mir fragt, ich bin ein oder zwei Stunden wieder da.“

Petrow griff nach seinem Mantel und schritt an Arnold vorbei zur Tür.

„Alles klar. Soll ich mitkommen?“

Verdutzt hielt er einen Moment inne und drehte sich zu seinem Soldaten um. Hatte er das ernst gemeint? Petrow konnte aus Arnolds neutralem Blick nichts ablesen, schüttelte allerdings im selben Moment schon reflexartig mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, das muss ich selbst klären.“

_As we soared above the town that never loved me_

_I realized I finally had a family_

Der Friedhof lag am anderen Ende der Stadt und mit dem Verkehr in der Innenstadt brauchte Petrow knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis er durch das Tor trat und es achtlos hinter sich zu fallen ließ. Anders als in Moskau hatte sein Name und seine Person hier in Sankt Petersburg und gerade in den Vororten immer noch einiges an Gewicht. Die Leute kannten und respektierten ihn und so wichen ihm einige der Friedhofbesucher auf seinem Weg zu Volkovs Grab mit großen Augen aus. Niemand wollte sich mit einem trauernden Ivan Petrow auf einem Friedhof anlegen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er Volkovs Grab fand.

Petrow vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines Mantels und seufzte tief. Und schon wieder jemand, den er überlebt hatte. Allmählich begann er sich einsam zu fühlen. Igor, sein Vater, Pawol und nun Yuri Volkov, er hatte in seinem Leben viele Menschen kommen und gehen sehen. Nur Alexander war in all den Jahren immer an seiner Seite geblieben. Doch Petrow wusste, dass auch das nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Alexander war im letzten Jahrzehnt so häufig dem Tod um Haaresbreite entkommen, dass Petrow mit dem Zählen durcheinander gekommen war.

Drei Jahre.

Drei verdammte Jahre.

Petrow schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Grab vor sich. Vielleicht hatte Pawol damals doch recht gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er Volkov mehr zu verdanken, als er all die Jahre zugeben wollte. Vielleicht hatte er dem Sozialarbeiter mehr Unrecht getan, als er verdient hatte. Was würde er immerhin ohne Alexander tun? Der verdankte dem schweigsamen Russen so viel, er war sein bester Soldat, sein bester Freund und der einzige, der ihm nach allem noch geblieben war.

Volkov hatte mehr verdient als dieses schäbige Grab auf diesem schäbigen Friedhof. Doch Petrow verstand, dass er seine Chance nun verpasst hatte, dem Sozialarbeiter seine Anerkennung zu zeigen. Man wurde wohl doch nur mit dem Alter klüger.

Aber hatte Volkov bis zum Schluss nicht noch immer diesen Jugendclub gehabt? Hm, vielleicht könnte er ein paar Rubel spenden …

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel lenkte ihn ab. Am Seitengang knapp hundert Meter entfernt von ihm betrat eine blonde Frau den Friedhof. Mit äußerst blassem Gesicht sah sich verschreckt zu ihm und starrte einen Moment lang ihn und das Grab an, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und den Friedhof so schnell verließ, wie sie ihn betreten hatte.

„Armes Mädchen“, murmelte Petrow vor sich, drehte sich um … und zuckte furchtbar zusammen, als er dabei gegen jemanden stieß. „Was zum – Vitja! Meine Güte, schleich dich doch nicht so an!“

Alexander lächelte amüsiert und strich mit der Hand ein paar lose blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er trug die neue Uniform, die Petrow ihm kurz nach seiner Ankunft besorgt hatte und er stank fürchterlich nach Pferd. Petrow bekam augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, welches unangenehme Gespräch ihm nun bevorstand.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?“, herrschte Petrow ihn an, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und sein schlechtes Gewissen zu verdrängen, „Wolltest du nicht zu diesem Pferd? Wie hieß er noch gleich?“

Doch Alexander ließ sich nicht ablenken und kam daher direkt zum Punkt:

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?“

„Was?“

Petrow verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Alexanders Lächeln war wie auf Knopfdruck verschwunden und er musterte seinen Vorgesetzten mit einer Mischung aus

_Forever a lost boy at last_


End file.
